


All Blood The Blood

by WolfyChan



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, 兽交, 凌迟, 分尸, 抹布异乡人, 神父x猎人
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: 提示：抹布、火烧鸡儿、分尸、狗草人等等操作有。
Relationships: Father Gascoigne/The Hunter
Kudos: 9





	All Blood The Blood

**Author's Note:**

> 微博Hellsing_Alucard的约稿

我不会让将来的亚楠变成那种样子，自称加斯科因的本地神父对异乡人说，同时举起斧头，精准地对着发狂野狗的头颅，把舌头外露而流着的涎水脑袋一分为二。  
亚楠是一个由血构成的地方，这里的市民过去都和你相似，为了追求某种治愈——血疗——而来到这里，神父继续介绍。神父的个头较为高大，他和蓝眼睛的异乡人说话的时候，得稍微俯下身子才行。异乡人穿着皮质的小马甲，掺了点白银的纽扣闪闪发光，彰显着他曾经贵族的身份。贵族后裔，没错，就算是这样荣耀的过去，也会将人引至这个由苍白之血浇筑的小镇。  
在神父说话的时候，异乡人稍微扯了扯自己的兜帽，将自己灰白色的头发向内压了一些，因为他不想让神父略微过长的胡茬碰到自己。加斯科因说话的声音不大，低沉得像卡壳的齿轮，但是他呼出来的白气倒是不少。那股气味和外面的普通神父不大一样，外面的往往有点烟酒肉混合成的腐味。加斯科因的白气里，只单单氤氲着血的味道，和这个小镇倒也有几分相似。  
在追求血的过程中，有一些异变在缓缓地发生，它使人遁入噩梦，令万物发狂。神父说到这里，又领着异乡人向前走了几栋房子。亮着浅红色灯火的民宅内部觥筹交错而欢声笑语，只不过那些笑声逐渐变得疯狂而刺耳。神父还来不及阻止，异乡人已经轻叩了木质的门扉，里面的女人恶狠狠地骂了一句“滚出去，你这外乡佬！”声音又尖又利，活似指甲划过纸板。  
“看吧，他们总有一天都会变成这个样子——只是早晚的事。”加斯科因神父抱怨一般地自言自语，音量小而沉重，几乎糊在喉咙里。异乡人的年纪不是很大，这种年轻给他带来某种盲目的天真，他透过兜帽的布帘，偶发性地瞥到了神父覆盖在层层绷带下的眼睛。那双眼睛本是棕色，却因为某些白内障一样的病理原因，白得发了金，对着凝视的感觉宛若对视野狼。  
旋转门与楼梯的夹角间，木箱和匍匐在地上的乌鸦形成的阴影蜿蜒得像某种巨型野兽的足迹。他们一个跟一个，神父在前而异乡人在后，劈砍着周边一切可以破坏事物。乌鸦唰啦啦地飞起来，没飞几尺，就被神父的斧头拦腰斩断。清开道路后，神父示意异乡人沿着铁门走过去。  
“你有听到什么吗？”异乡人颇有警戒心地问。神父略驼的背稍稍直起来了一些，破了一个小口的皮帽檐抵到了乌鸦曾经栖息的矮树丛。淅淅索索之中，加斯科因向寂静听去。惨白如同梦境的亚楠内部，腐臭的尸体孕育出污秽的血，一条由前工业革命时期产生的汽油所玷污的溪流和脓肿得四肢修长的饥瘦流民，一小个落入漫长得无尽的阶梯之下的八音盒。那旋律叮叮当当，总体符合巴洛克的韵律，却又在某些音节上微妙的升了或又降了几个调。神父身体顿时绷紧，呼吸急促了起来，双手攥紧了斧头。异乡人疑惑不解地等待着加斯科因，出于礼节却又没有打断神职人员偶尔的开小差。当白气模糊了加斯科因的面孔，神父才转过来对异乡人说话：“我得离开一会，”说罢，他或许觉得如此离开有些不妥，便再向那瘦弱的异乡人补充了一句：“街上丧失理智的人很多，到处转悠的时候请注意安全。”之后，神父大步流星地离开，径直地朝落入万丈深渊一般的楼梯爬下，斧头与破旧棉大衣一起淹没在建筑群的阴影里。异乡人往梯子那边踱步了一些，一股难以言喻地水沟的味道就立刻蔓延侵袭而来，他皱了皱眉，往反方向的市镇走去。  
石板路的曲径只会通下一层曲径，夕阳下赤色的天空揭开只会出现下一片殷红色的云。这片土地也不是那么恼人，异乡人思考了那么一阵。在加斯科因神父的一路带领下，走来的那条道上发狂的人或者兽都减少了大半。异乡人曾经生在贵族，因得了罕见的疾病才来到这片乡土之壤，只可惜这里没人认识任何一件他能从衬衣内部掏出的勋章或者宝石。  
不会有人在这个向海洋探索的时代困在一座只会做梦和呻吟的市镇，除了病人和疯子。异乡人一边无不悲观地想，一边摩挲着他仍旧用不太习惯的锯肉刀，他仅仅在空中大力空挥了两下，就感到一股深刻入髓的乏力。毕竟，他是得了绝症的人，过去的贵族生活只让他有拿起轻便又小巧的骑士剑这般程度的气力。顺着阶梯向上，他来到一阵较为开阔的地带。那里充满生活的痕迹——只不过，仅限于痕迹。干涸的喷泉，落满树叶的长椅，忽明忽暗的民宅院前灯，怎么叩也不会有回应的房屋。异乡人扫了扫长椅上的灰与落叶，有些泄气地坐在上面，聆听着寂静中所囊括的遥远的呻吟和惨叫。血。异乡人有从那些几乎不可闻的远方惨叫中听到这么一点点字眼。他反手翻开方才神父刚刚递给他的血瓶，仔细端详着上面亮银色的针孔。  
这种端详带来了犹豫和再深一层的松懈，以至于异乡人没有意识到后面有一群人的接近。打着篝火的巡视市民牵着两条狗，慢慢地从广场侧面的楼梯缓步而来。当为首探路人的铃铛响起的时候，他才从关于血瓶的思考中回过神来。此时此刻，他不必抬头，都能预见到一个悄然而至的宿命，一种凄惨而本能的凌迟。  
最先冲上来的是狗。两条狗如两发从子弹枪口中迸射出的磁铁一般，一只时而前，一只时而后，交叠着冲出。在这座城，生病的权利不止被人独占，病犬同样也分一杯羹。这两头毛发几乎脱落得能见到头皮的狗，一齐吠叫着，流着腥臭的涎水，一口咬上贵族后裔异乡人的兜帽。无论曾是多么一层不染的皮质帽檐，在獠牙与唾液的洗礼下，永远只有破败的终焉。  
在兜帽被撕扯的时候，他整个人从长椅上直接侧翻倒地。他急忙起身，握住锯肉刀的手向狗的方向划了两道，狗却一前一后夹击着，在他刀挥落的那一刻向后退了一小步，恰好地错过锋利的刀尖。狗狂吠着，从它病瘦的肋骨里爆发出某种带痰的雷鸣。远处的市民狩猎队注意力被吠叫声吸引，一个个加急了步伐往广场赶来。除却一开始拿着火把的引路人，还有持枪戴高帽的、拿着钉耙的、甚至还有拿着菜刀的市民。他们组成一种如同自卫队一样团体，没日没夜地徘徊在亚楠的街道上。  
异乡人还未从如同子弹一般迅速的狗群中脱身，真的子弹早已从枪支中冲出，径直地击中了他的右臂。戴高帽的家伙站在石制高台上，略带嘲讽地看了他一眼。前面拿着钉耙的市民已经一边愤怒地高喊着“野兽去死！”一边冲上来了。他连滚带爬地从地上站起，向后退了一步，试图与他们四个人与两条狗同时搏斗。他举起锯肉刀，往第一个冲上前来的市民拼蛮力。而那钉耙就如同一根砸下来的铁棍一样无情地向前倾倒。异乡人跌倒在地，在菜刀从他头上落下的一瞬，整个人蜷缩着向右滚去。本在旁边不断吠叫的狗，看到他向右的动作，拉开了步伐往他手臂上狠咬一口。这个狠咬让他惨叫一声。而那个拿着火把的引路人，这才颠簸着从高台上走下来，他比别的市民都要慢一步，做法却不输他人的野蛮。他举起手中的火炬，往异乡人的手臂上烫，一边把火苗往他衣领上怼，一边如狗一样吠叫着：“烫死你！野兽！”  
和疯子争论是毫无道理的，异乡人完全明白这个道理，然而他又没有回天之力。世上本无任何巫术或者巫者，一场猎巫的开始终究成为一场猎异的狂欢，而可怜的异乡人便是这场人体盛宴的主角。当市民的菜刀离他只有数尺时，异乡人选择闭上他的眼睛。但是，一种毫无理由的征兆告诉他，他不会死。至少，不是在此刻。  
是的，往他头部下落的菜刀迟迟没有落在他的咽喉上，大动脉里的血液也没有喷出来。市民们只是团团把他围住，如观赏一头恶魔一样观察他，并同时在喃喃自语中不断地辱骂着他，大部分辱骂的词汇还与野兽和外乡佬有关。拿着钉耙的家伙一脚踩在异乡人的腹部上，将他双手平放着向上举，还从狗身上解下来一段遛绳，把他的手腕牢牢捆住。为首的引路人以火把指引，那两只病狗分别用嘴扯住他的左腿与右腿，使他以一种头朝下而磕着地面的方式，往一条笔直的路径去——那条路通向一个更大的、燃着篝火的广场。  
那片城市的中央，游荡狩猎的市民更多。由于视野受阻，异乡人已经数不清那里究竟有多少人。他在磕碰中发出断续的呻吟和恐惧的喘气声，他的背磕得地面嘎吱嘎吱响，而猎巫的市民完全无视他的痛苦，并把他完全捆在某个长型的木杆上，仿照古代剿灭死灵一般，打算将他完全烧死。异乡人只是这样推断的，他没有惨叫不代表他不害怕，毕竟只要他稍微发出吃痛的声音，那两头狗咬住他脚踝的力道就会再大一些。  
命运往往会比记载中的历史要更加残酷。当异乡人整个被反手绑在一根又细又长的钉耙上，本来咬着他左脚脚踝的狗就把他的裤管扯破了，在他右边的狗又把他的皮带咬开。于是，一只狗踩着他的脑壳，另一只狗把他的裤子往反方向扯，使他如小儿一般下身赤裸地出现在大家眼前。他那被灰白色的毛掩盖住的性器下垂而柔软，好似一株在茂密草丛中含羞的花蕾，在众目睽睽下显得愈发可怜。  
“不，不！”如此羞辱终于还是让异乡人开口喊叫了，可惜这样的呼喊是没有用的。亚楠人已经疯了，他们看到这样的景象只会认为淫邪的野兽终于得到惩治，而只有将这头外乡来的病菌从里到外全部驱逐与净化，街道才会重返过往。  
他们之中胆大的那个，先是举着火把小心翼翼地靠近外乡人胴体的腿根部处，观察着大腿部的纤细，色泽的惨白，与上头透露出的青色血管的痕迹。当视线凝固在那个下垂的花蕾时，那举着火把的人唐突顿住了一阵。兴许是从异乡人卷曲的白色阴毛与阴部交错出的形状中窥探到了什么端倪，那市民倒吸一口冷气，荒唐又凄厉地大喊着“滚开，滚开！”，同时又相当嫌恶地将火把重重地往那一簇银白色的小丛中又烧又打，直至丛里被灼烧得着火、花蕊被烫得发红又发白。异乡人疼出了眼泪，这种剧烈的生理痛让他自然而然地抛下一切过往的尊严，令他如一头被宰的畜一般，急促地扭动着下胯部只为驱热，甚至纵情大嚷起来。市民们看到他被火烫伤时的扭曲面容与尖叫声，感到心里格外地锃亮，这种施加在外乡佬身上的痛苦，终究能够缓解他们自己的一切苦难。殊知苦难是解药与食粮，凌辱至死则是这份悲惨命运的真相。  
市民们开始笃信，那种把人变成野兽的病毒一定存在于外乡佬的内部。异乡人被翻了个身，惨白又瘦弱的臀部背对着他们。拿着钉耙又满脸胡茬的市民率先抓住他的腿根，又抄起手中的武器，朝他的屁股狠狠打了下去。异乡人瞪大双眼，猛地干咳出声。铁质的钉耙在他缺乏脂肪的臀部上留下了明显的红痕，一道又一道。又一个市民如凑热闹一般过来，身上的汗水与油渍同时滴落在了红痕上，惹得异乡人一阵哆嗦。当异乡人的伤疤渐渐随着火与铁的惩戒浮现在他洁白如纸的臀肉上时，戴高帽的市民又窃笑着，拿着枪口顶了两下他臀部的肉缝，并用破旧皮靴以大力践踏他本已疼痛的皮肉，尖锐的靴尖破出了一小个口，异乡人甚至能从疼痛中感受到老旧又油腻的皮革与内部开线棉袜狠厉摩挲皮肤的质感。  
恶魔还在更里面，需要有勇士去接触和撕碎它。异乡人绝望地听到他们如此交头接耳。市民们徘徊不定，他们不太愿意直接用手直接接触异乡人的身体，尽管肉眼看上去，似乎是这些市民更加邋遢而肮脏：市民们似乎从未洗过澡，身上有一股下水道的可怖气息，白的衣衫被油和烟浸染成油黄色，黑的帽檐又被火和碳烧得灰白。他们养的那群狗与他们也并无差别，那些狗又瘦又丑，身上的毛东秃一块西秃一块，眼角外翻而瞳色略浅，还流着哈喇子。搁在以前，贵族地位的异乡人一辈子都不会接近这样的家伙。如今这般景象，这大概只是另一种造化弄人吧。  
最后市民们决定，那样的勇士不可以是人；人的生命是宝贵的，而狗的生命不太是。举着火把的发号人命令他脚边的两条病狗先去一探究竟。病狗得到了准许，如扑上一块肉一样前仆后继地咬上异乡人的腿部。为首的那只在咬住一大块腿内侧肉时扭头一甩，将其中一块血肉扯出来了，而另一只犬则一跃而起，扑到血肉落下的地方继续咬一口。  
“滚，滚！”拿着钉耙的市民敲打着那两只狗。他们视外乡佬为忌惮之物，外乡佬的身体理应是狗都不该食用的血肉。狗不肯走，只是继续撕扯着异乡人的腿根，把他扯得浑身发抖、眉目扭曲、又痛又叫。当个别血糊在了外乡佬的私处，两条狗就像喝水一般轻咬又舔舐，渴求着里头有更多的食粮，来喂饱它们在梦境里从未满盈过的胃肠。见它们并不离开，市民蹲下身来，把狗重重地扯开，狗却反向咬住了市民的臂膊，让他重重摔了一跤，用来支撑地面的手直接完全碰到了异乡人流出来的血。市民极为惊恐地反复甩着手，试图把那些污秽的东西甩开，以至于抄起钉耙开始反复摩擦。那些狗还不肯走，它们趁着市民正在避开污秽的时候，率先扑到异乡人身上，用一种最原始的态度去侵占外乡佬的血肉——动物特有的骑跨行为。  
它们一只在前，用蛮力将捆绑着异乡人的木棍翻了个面，使得他臀部高高朝上，另一只则在少于一滴水落下的时间内，啃咬住异乡人的脊椎骨，把他的小马甲扯得破破烂烂，将已经坚硬的犬的性器向股缝内反复顶。异乡人的口太小了，随便的顶撞是不可能进去的。异乡人趴在地上，嘴巴磕到石制地面，不断感受到奇怪形状的性器摩擦臀部与撞击卵蛋的快意。他本不该在如此狼狈的状态下感到快感的，可是极致的凌辱与恐惧只让人忘记自己的身份，当理性被抛弃，触感会成为唯一带动灵魂的玩意。当两头狗换了个位置，另一只狗又扯着他的衣领，将他暴力地翻了个面的时候，市民们则清清楚楚地看到了他的勃起。在勃起之下的腿根处，有刚刚滴落过血的伤口，而希望侵占食粮的狗又冲上去，埋下头，不断地啃噬倒三角的区域，把里头闻得又湿又热。异乡人仰面对着惨白的天空与无数低头往下看的市民的脸，双腿赤裸，血肉模糊，却性器挺立，还有一只狗在他的腿根处舔咬，使得他的全身在疼痛与快意中战栗不止。太舒服了，太疼痛了。他在痛苦与极乐中徘徊，被捆住的脚跟无助地往地面蹬，膝盖有限地支起又落下，腰部还略微颤抖着。他非常想捂住自己的脸，却只能不断摇着头，如搁浅的鱼一样，一边张大着嘴，反复干涸般的喘息着，一边皱着眉头闭紧双眼。在某个特殊的瞬间，他的脚趾蜷起，腰部左右一扭，洁白的液体从紧绷的性器尖端喷涌而出，溅射到他被撕扯了一半的马甲、血肉模糊的大腿、舔舐的狗的脑袋毛，甚至是刚刚想要甩开他污秽血肉的市民的手背上。  
这种迸射让市民们大吃一惊。血肉的惩戒本该只能带来凄惨的尖叫与泪水，未曾想到动物的侵占行为也可给人带来极乐。为首的火把男说，或许是他身体里流淌着的体液与此处不同，这外乡佬说不定有着能化痛苦为快乐的功效。于是，那些市民们一齐蹲下来，交头接耳，反复摩挲或观察着面色潮红而不停在高潮后余韵喘息着的外乡佬，同时用他们粗糙的手抚摸那刚刚爆发过、如今略微半垂的性器。当那个东西在大众的凝视和如蹂躏一颗蔬菜一样的抚摸当中，重新抬起头来时，异乡人绝望地想，他这在痛苦中只与快意随波逐流的身体，恐怕只合了市民们近乎无依据的推论：是的，他的身体能化痛苦为欢乐。身体被切割掉落的是血，扭曲喷射出的是精；苦难降临在他身上竟如同甘霖。  
所以，市民们同时放下了心结。他们之中仍旧忌惮与异乡人有直接接触的，便用手中武器的刀柄代替——拿着菜刀的那人率先这么做了。他蹲下来，探索着异乡人卵蛋之下的洞穴，一手扶着刀背，一手直接将刀柄捅入那个紧闭的入口。怪异的钝痛让异乡人发出与惨叫不同的娇声。市民们面面相觑，贪婪而仔细地观察着被刀柄反复抽插的穴口，用目光蚕食着翻出的嫩红肠肉，又目睹着那个刚刚才兴奋过的、白毛之中的性器重新饱胀起来。  
“这是婊子。”他们之中有一个市民这么评论道。他们之中的其他人没有做声，喉结抖动，咽下一口唾液。他们缓慢地解开裤链，油腻而瘦削的大腿间的东西已经蓄势待发。拿着菜刀的家伙把刀柄从肠肉里抽出，快速的动作惹得异乡人一阵颤抖，而后他利落地把异乡人手上与脚上的绳索砍断，让异乡人重获自由。失去了束缚的异乡人在解绑的瞬间想往前爬，他在同一时刻又被后面的市民抓住脚踝。他们目光炯炯，瞳色略浅而神情恍惚，咽不下去的口水如刚才的犬一般从嘴角流下一两滴。其中一人立刻掰开异乡人的大腿，骑跨在异乡人之上，把他的性器深深地埋入异乡人的体内。另外一人则站在异乡人的前头，在他试图呻吟的时候，把自己的柱体完全塞进异乡人的嘴中，让他的嘴巴满满当当，乃至说不出任何求饶的字眼。整个过程静默而缺乏对话，连那两只狗都凑在异乡人的手肘处继续又啃又咬。这里只剩抽插的水与血声，异乡人的呜咽与市民的喘息，以及隐隐约约篝火的声音。  
贯穿如海水一般绵延不绝。异乡人不知道他嘴巴里和后肠里换过了多少个不同的柱体——或许属于人的，有人手中的武器，甚至还有人帮助狗进入的玩意。异乡人在窒息与清醒之中辗转反侧，身上的伤口愈合又龟裂，而狗会在凌辱的间隙再次扯下一块血肉，让他死死地绷直脚筋，发出的痛呼却被不断插进嘴中的柱体压在喉管里。  
血。异乡人颤抖着把摸着他还没有被撕烂的上衣最上部，那个还残留了一小半的衬衫内衬。他手上的动作没有被狂热玩弄着他的市民们以及间歇性啃咬着他血肉的狗所注意到。他指尖颤抖，摸出了在刚刚拖拽过程中略有损坏、现在仅存十几滴血的、加斯科因神父给予的血袋。他主动跪下，嘴上叼着另一个市民的性器，身后还大喇喇地接受着两个，手却从背后绕过，让血袋的针头对着一个仍在汩汩流血的腿根伤口，猛地一扎。  
血接通了血。他在短暂如吸毒般的快感后呻吟出声，正合上了市民操进他最敏感内部那一点的时机。爽快感让他硬挺的下身又一次迸射出了白液，他撑在地上的手也沾到了些许。方才还会嘲弄他淫乱模样的市民们，此时已经宛若野兽一般丧失了理智，他们面露凶光，对异乡人高潮的反应只有野兽一般“嘶嘶”地回应声与更加粗暴的动作。异乡人曾经以为这种凌辱会直至他断气，然而充满动物性的狂欢在某一时刻被急促的脚步打断。  
一个熟悉的斧头尖端在空中旋转了好几圈，那些刚才还在围着异乡人的市民们的脑袋，全都利落地被削掉了半个。如雨一般，那些血浆和脑液淅淅沥沥地撒在地上，也落在了异乡人满是血肉与精液的胴体上。异乡人绝望地抬起头，却对上一只从绷带里露出一半的、浑浊的金色眼睛。  
“我早该知道的，你也会变成他们之中的一个。”加斯科因神父喃喃自语，语气里带着疲倦、愤怒与隐隐约约的疯狂，“……只是早晚问题。”他的披风盖过异乡人的肉体，上面充斥着下水道和腐尸的味道。  
整点的钟声敲响，夕阳又向下沉了一些。加斯科因神父从异乡人仅存的衣领处提起他。异乡人的破败胴体酸疼得动弹不得，如今的他根本没有办法挣脱神父，也无力回应神父的任何一句话。异乡人只是剧烈喘气着，嘴角还漏下了几滴市民们射进去的黏稠液体。加斯科因只用一只手抓着他，深深地看了他一眼，仿佛直接看进了他的骨髓，又仿佛看到了几百里外的深红色天空。神父另一只手提着斧头，反复将那武器打开又闭合，机关的生硬咔哒作响。异乡人在无尽的虚弱中，有一种很坏的预感。  
野兽就该全部清除，我不会让亚楠变成那种样子。加斯科因呢喃着，手中的斧头对准了异乡人的咽喉，径直地砍下，异乡人甚至来不及呜咽便一命呜呼。时间还早，血不足以融成血，梦也没有真正开始。加斯科因的声音全部糊在喉咙里。神父莫名其妙地咧嘴笑起来，露出了两颗太过长、太过大的獠牙，金色的眼睛愈来愈浑浊。很快，神父匍匐在地上，用他粗犷的手指探入了异乡人残存肉体的后半臀部，整个人继而又跨在了异乡人身上，看起来即将要进行着一番毫无规律的、野兽一般的行为。异乡人那被砍下的头颅处，一开始喷出了不少血，没过多久那些血流淌的速度就变得缓慢，慢慢滴落在地上，沿着地砖的缝，往更深处的水沟流去，与千百个曾经在此处丧命之人的血一块，在亚楠的静默中归为一体。

FIN


End file.
